Swirls of sand
by goNxH
Summary: She couldn't breath as the sand was stealing her breath, but his jade eyes kept drawing her closer, even if he was about to kill her.


**Ok, here's a one-shot. It's really different from what I did before, so ...**

**But actually I've been thinking about using parts of it for another one of my stories, since I'm not really 100% happy with this.**

**All my thanks go to Noniway and Writer's Convexity for editing and giving me tips. **

* * *

The prominent color was green. The grass that grew in the dark soil, the leaves that prospered on top of the trees. Even when one would avert his eyes to the horizon; all that was visible were green hills.

This was Konoha. It was disgusting, pitiful.

At least those were the thoughts running through the head of the tall crimson haired male. For his liking it was too colorful and too green, all this brightness only increasing the throbbing pain in his head. He was traveling alongside his two siblings to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They entered through the big gate and he was almost tempted to click his tongue at the painfully lacking security.

Gaara hissed at the stab that split his head, causing the attractive blonde and the man with the purple face pain to cringe. Oh how pathetic they were!

**Why don't you just kill them? They have not proven to be of any help.**

_Shut your mouth I don't need your stupid comments right now, Shukaku. _

**Watch your mouth boy. I'm the one that gives you your power after all. **

_I never asked for your help. You are the reason my life is a living hell. _

**Now that is a little harsh, don't you think? I wasn't sealed inside you when you killed your mother, remember?**

The obnoxious voice of his annoying sister made him turned his attention to the real world again.

"What is this supposed to mean? You haven't been informed of our arrival? We are the delegation from Suna and we are here to deliver a scroll to the Hokage, so I demand of you to let us in!"

Like his headache wasn't bad enough! She just had to shriek like a siren. He closed his eyes in a shaky attempt to keep his rage under control. If he didn't find a place to meditate soon…

**Just kill the guard! **

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_

"You can go in now, we got the clearance." The guard nodded and looked more than relieved to be allowed to let them go.

They were going to stay in Konoha for two days, to wait for the council to decide on the proposal written in the scroll, they weren't informed of the details but it was important to let Gaara out of the village for an extended period of time. Temari didn't need to know the content of the scroll to understand that she'd preferred this mission to be over sooner rather than later. Gaara might be her brother, but she feared him. Gaara was a danger and if their father decided to let him out for a mission it had to be top priority. Nervously she tapped her foot, her green eyes darting to her red-headed brother and back to Kankuro. His brown eyes showed the same concern regarding their youngest brother.

Gaara knew that his patience was going to be tested. Two days in this happy bright town, the thought alone was enough to make him sick. His glare bore into the back of his sibling's heads.

…

"Who are they?" Curiously, Hanabi Hyuga twisted her head to see the entrance of the Hokage tower. She turned back to face her sister, who looked up from the shopping list in her hand to shot a look at the three unknown people.

Shrugging she addressed her younger sister, "I don't know, I've never seen them before, but judging from their headbands they must be from Suna."

Hanabi glanced in their direction again. Her big silver, pupil-less eyes took in the pretty woman, with blonde hair up in four tails who was talking to a …giant teddy. No, wait the brunette strained her eyes some more, it was a young man in a full body costume and as if he wouldn't stand out with this enough he deemed it fit to sport purple face paint in weird patterns. It made Hanabi almost question her choice of the purple shirt she wore underneath her denim-skirt overall.

But the person that had truly caught her interest was the third person. He was a young man; she assumed he was around her age with vibrant crimson hair. There was a giant gourd strapped on his back, a gray mesh shirt showed strong biceps, he was dressed completely in in black except a white cloth draped over his shoulder and around his waist. He was well built, with a muscular back and broad chest, but his whole appearance screamed dangerous.

The red head had handsome features, a strong jaw and high cheekbones, and a tattoo on his forehead that shared its color with his hair. But what was most prominent were his eyes. They were an intense sea-green circled by a dark shadows. It wasn't the first time Hanabi was grateful for her eyesight, that was impressive even when not having the Byakugan activated.

There was nothing in his eyes however; they seemed empty and cold.

Her sister must have drawn the same conclusion. She shuddered with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "He's scary..." she mumbled more to herself than to her sister.

"He looks sad," Hanabi remarked, "But still, he is pretty hot."

Hinata rolled her eyes; that was just typical Hanabi. Rubbing her hands Hanabi forced her attention back to her sister, "Now let's finish this already. I have better things to do."

…

Hanabi was biting her lip nervously, she hoped her sister wouldn't find out she was spying on her date with Naruto. It was just too tempting.

She had been spying on them for over an hour, and both of them had yet to detect her. Considering both of them were highly trained Jounin, Hanabi was very proud of herself. She would have been more proud if it wasn't for the fact that those two were so smitten with each other that they had almost run over a table in the restaurant.

As Naruto and Hinata left, Hanabi's lower lip made hard contact with her teeth again: a nervous habit of hers. Hanabi blamed Hinata for it, she was her role model after all. So she had developed a nervous habit similar to her hand fiddling.

Her lip bled often because she bit too hard.

Content, she proceeded to follow the couple. It was a little creepy to follow them, she had to admit, but she had been the one to hook them up after all. And since her own love life was non-existent…

Looking up into the darkening sky, Hanabi smiled unconsciously. Tomorrow would be a full moon. It was a beautiful night tonight, very clear so that every glittering star was visible. With her simple dark red shirt and her black pants she could hide perfectly in the shadows, the only thing that stood out was her pale skin.

Slightly annoyed Hanabi tried to push back a dark lock that kept pestering her by hanging in her face. She could swear that she was born with it! It simply resisted every attempt to be tamed.

…

At the same time one of the visitors from Suna had his eyes directed to the sky as well. Night time was Gaara's favorite time; he could walk around mostly unseen. As much as he hated every human; he also hated the way everyone looked at him. It was only at nights when he could take a walk without having to face all the glares that were sent his way. At night he could find a victim rather easily and no one would see or hear him. While he did enjoy the screams of horror and the expression of pain and agony in their faces, he could not afford such luxury tonight. Shukaku was giving him hell and Gaara couldn't even meditate in peace. He couldn't remember that he ever slept and therefore he couldn't miss it, but exhaustion was evident by the dark frames around his eyes. A second look into the sky made him growl, how he loathed the bright happily shining stars and, particularly, the moon. So damn bright and silver, it made him want to rip it out of the sky.

…

Hanabi gripped the leaves of the bushes she was hiding in tight. Her silver eyes fixated on the scene before her.

_Kiss her, come on only a few more centimeters!_ Hanabi willed all of her thoughts to concentrate on the scene before her. Her plan was to telepath Naruto into kissing Hinata. From the looks of it, it seemed to work. They had been dating for three months but she had yet to see them kiss. It was actually a real surprise considering how affectionate Naruto was, but he was also considerate since he knew how shy Hinata was. But they really had to take the next step. It was really kind of pathetic how desperate she was for this.

But she was living through her sister… Boy, did she need a boyfriend.

_YES, there it was! Well, done Naruto. Time for a happy dance! _

Literally!

Hanabi pumped her fists up in the air and dance around herself in circles. She had turned about three times when she froze on spot as she was looking right at another person.

A person who saw her do the happy dance.

A person who saw her do the happy dance and was male!

A person who saw her do the happy dance and was male and was smoking hot!

A person who saw her do the happy dance and was male and was smoking hot and who looked at her like she just lost her mind!

Not good, she was a Hyuga, they didn't do a happy dance. Hell they weren't happy.

Hanabi gulped and hunched in a rather ashamed posture. Her teeth working overtime at her lower lip as her face got hotter and hotter. By now she most likely resembled a tomato, damn you Hinata! The next time her teeth scratched her lip it finally gave in and started to bleed. Nervously she licked the metallic liquid away. And he just stared at her with his incredible sea green eyes that pierced deep inside her soul.

"I…ugh…sorry?" She forced out, before turning on heels and fled inside the house to escape the embarrassment.

…

Gaara still hadn't moved from the spot, it's been a while since she ran into the house. He even blended out Shukaku's spiteful rattling. Something like that hadn't happened before.

First of all he had never run into a possible victim that danced, alone with no music in the middle of the night.

Secondly he had been so surprised that he didn't even kill her, not that his surprise had been evident on his face.

Third she had looked at him without even a hint of fear but rather blushing and obviously embarrassed.

And he hadn't killed her!? Why not?

He got distracted when she started chewing on her lip, drawing out the sweet crimson liquid. It had made his head spin. The smell of it drove him completely nuts and complemented by her own very sweet smell it was enough to make Shukaku roar inside his head. He had wanted to kill her so bad, but Gaara wasn't able to move. Instead he was hypnotized by her smell, the pulsing of her blood and her big light grey-silver eyes. Shining like the moon…

Gaara shook his head fiercely. What was that just now?

He had never once missed an opportunity to kill. And not once had he been enchanted by a mere girl. And what the hell…eyes like the moon. Since when was he a damned poet? On top of that he hated the moon! Loathed it with all his might!

**Go kill her now!**

_I will! But not tonight, I want to be able to enjoy it. I need more time. But don't worry she will die._

Suddenly his head felt a lot lighter.

…

How mortifying! Hanabi slid down the door.

That was the most embarrassing moment in her life! Hopefully she would never see him again. How utterly stupid she was, and he was drop dead gorgeous, too. And his eyes were so intense; it made shivers run down her spine. Hanabi remembered those eyes. The group from Suna that had arrived today; the red headed one. At least he'd be gone in a few days so that she could attempt to forget this ever happened.

The more she thought about him the more she realized he was actually terrifying. There was something about him that wasn't right. His gaze was penetrating but his eyes were empty, full of pain and loneliness. Hanabi hoped she wouldn't see him again.

…

The forest was dark and quiet, even now in broad daylight. Deep inside very few strays of light touched ground. The mission had been exhausting and the Konoha ninja was glad that he would arrive home soon.

Perfect, a cruel smile appeared on Gaara's face, he had been up all night, searching for an opportunity that had failed to prevent itself. After the incident with the girl he had not been able to sleep.

He needed to kill this man, if only to ease Shukaku's roaring inside him.

And while his sand was slowly wrapping itself around the wiggling body he enjoyed the panicking screams of horror erupting from his victim, until he tightened his fist and the scream vanished at once. Ah, sweet blood. Gaara frowned; it wasn't as sweet as that girl's, though. He remembered how the crimson liquid had softly poured out of her lip. Its smell had made his head spin. A deep growl escaped him, despite the kill he just made he was still dissatisfied. Gaara couldn't have her this night, she had gone inside that house. Soon, though, he would.

…

Her dark hair was especially annoying today, why didn't she bring a hair tie? With a sigh Hanabi pushed the damn strand of hair back where it belonged. She really should go downstairs, but there were a whole lot of chores waiting for her that she didn't want to do. If only she hadn't promised Hinata that she'd help her with her stupid spring cleaning. Maybe she could still wiggle her way out of this one? She hadn't slept well last night. Jade eyes were haunting her every time she tried to close her eyes.

"Hanabi? Are you awake yet?" Her sister's voice reached her ear. After taking a deep breath she went out to greet the bluenette.

"Could you please go to the store and get me some new polish?" Hinata smiled at her as she pushed a mug filled with sweet herbal tea into her sister's hands.

Hanabi agreed instantly. At least then she could take her time, and maybe she wouldn't have to clean so much. All that was waiting for her at home was a cleaning-obsessed older sister, so Hanabi decided to take the long route, the _very_ long route.

As she walked around the town a frown found its way to her delicate features. It was surprisingly quiet and there were very few people around. Maybe it was the weather? It was definitely weird, the weather… Some strange wind was blowing and there was sand in the air. Sand!? Just where was that coming from?

Hanabi pulled her coat closer to herself, the wind making her tremble despite it being in a rather mild day. She was starting to feel very uncomfortable. Not a single soul was around. Feeling a cold shiver run down her spine, Hanabi quickened her pace.

…

Gaara maliciously smiled as he watched his perfect little prey hurrying down the empty streets of Konoha. When he had seen her exiting a rather large house he had quickly proceeded to put his plan in action. By letting his demonic chakra pour out of him, he had effectively terrified pretty much everyone in the area. He let his eyes wander up and down her delicate form. She was exquisite prey, so small and frail, with pure white skin that would soon be stained by blood. It was almost sad that she was wearing black shorts and a red shirt. That would make the blood less visible. Licking his lips in hungry expectation he took in her figure. He had to admit she hid it well. Not good enough to fool his wary eyes, but well enough.

…

This was starting to get really creepy now. Why wasn't anyone here? Hanabi wasn't one to panic, but the uneasiness inside her slowly turned into fear. Maybe she should just turn around and go back home.

She decided to do just that. But Hanabi spun around on her heels just to stare into orbs of deep jade green. They were surrounded by dark shadows.

By now Hanabi had halfway crossed one of the various training field. Stupidly she had made the decision to take the long route.

The brunette tried her best to ignore the lethal aura emanating from this man. Taking a few deep breaths she recalled seeing him before…oh, no he was the guy who saw her happy dance, the guy from Suna. Great! Now she wanted to die from embarrassment. Instead she let her eyes roam over him in a pathetic attempt to evaluate her chances of survival. It didn't look too good.

He was strong. He had very broad shoulders packed with muscles… amazing to look at but not good for her chances at all. What really made her realize just how dangerous the crimson haired male was were his eyes. Empty and deadly, no light shining in them. It was like they were looking into her soul trying to suck out all the happiness. This was the third time she saw his eyes and they spoke of pain, hurt and violence. This man had killed more than once, and judging by the way his lips had twisted into a wicked smile, he enjoyed it and she was about to experience it first-hand.

Gulping Hanabi began to grasp the danger she was in and she fought desperately against the paralyzing fear that started to get the better of her. Shaking she tried to find her voice, maybe if she begged for mercy...

Gaara huffed silently. She was just like everyone else. Completely stilled by the fear she felt just by looking at him. It was a little disappointing though. Gaara had been pumped up for this, exited like he hadn't been in a long time and now she was denying him the thrill of a chase. With a disgusted snort he raised his hands commanding his ever loyal sand to swirl around.

"You are a kunoichi. You will fight me. If you win, I'll let you live, if you don't…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence for Hanabi to understand. She was terrified; his voice was flat and hollow, so deep that she seemed to feel it vibrating in her bones.

Technically spoken she wasn't a kunoichi, despite being trained as one from her father. She was never meant to go out on mission, but instead chosen to lead the Clan, but she doubted he cared for that reasoning. She was trained to fight, that was all that mattered to him.

It was beyond her why he would choose her of all people to kill, since that was obviously his intention. And while she was considered a strong Hyuga she was no were near the level of her cousin Neji. So if he wanted a fight why not challenge one of the strong Jounin?

And if he was only looking for someone to kill, why go after her? There were people a lot weaker than she was. It made no sense no matter how she looked at it. But Hanabi didn't have the time to figure out his thinking, as his sand started to make its way to her.

She got into her battle stance, hoping against all odds that maybe she was wrong and he wasn't as strong as he appeared or that maybe he just wanted to fight and not to kill her.

…

Gaara smiled as he watched her bending and flexing her body to avoid his sand, he had to admit that was very impressive. He could have crushed her a long time ago, but like a cat he liked to play with his prey for a while. And she looked so exquisite, scared to the bone, breathing heavily, bruised and bleeding from where his sand had marked her.

Slowly his sand warped around her slender figure. The feeling of her figure through his sand was getting him exited and soon her sweet blood would mix with his rough sand… he couldn't wait, he was done playing now.

...

Hanabi wanted to run but his sand didn't budge an inch as she struggled against it. How did he control it? She concentrated all her chakra to activate her bloodline limit that gave her at least a minimum of insight, on his sand. She took a few hard breaths to clear the fog in her mind. Her eyes widened when she noticed his chakra soaked sand swirling around, taking her in more and more deeply, and covering her whole body in just a few seconds. Terror struck her as she felt the sand wrap itself around her body tighter than ever before.

Why her? Why did he choose her? What did she ever do to deserve this?

She refused to die like this, there had to be a way out. She was a Hyuga for heaven's sake; she could not allow herself to be swallowed by fear when she needed a clear mind. There had to be a way. What had she learned during her training?

One hit!

She still remembered what her father had told her about the gentle fist, if mastered perfectly one hit was enough to kill a person.

What had her father said? No matter how hard the fight you always have one hit. That's what he had told her.

So where was her hit?

She hadn't mastered the 'one hit technique' yet. She was good, but mastering the Juken alone was enough to fill a lifetime, and there were only a few members in the Hyuga history that ever mastered the 'One Hit'.

Even if by some miracle she would have ever mastered it, the sand was effectively preventing her from moving. And if she couldn't move she couldn't hit!

_Think Hanabi, think!_ He controlled the sand with his chakra, there had to be a way because if the chakra was in the sand, so was a part of him…

...

Gaara was taking his sweet time with her. It just felt too good to be true. His sand slowly tightened around her, not enough to make her lose her breath but that was only a matter of time. The blood from her wounds was mixing with his sand and his sensitive nose could smell all her delicious fear and anxiety, her sweat and terror almost suppressing her usual sweet scent.

...

_Think, Hanabi, think! __What are you good at?_ Concentrating was getting harder as his sand was slowly but surely making its way to her face, the only reason it hadn't yet being, Hanabi was sure of it, that he liked to her hear scream. Even if she died she would not give him that pleasure. _Concentrate!_

Gentle fist…won't work.

Overly perfect chakra control…not worth a damn now…wait a second…If **his** chakra could control the sand then maybe… just maybe…

It would only work for a few seconds, she had to do it without him catching on. Her only advantage was surprise.

Deactivating her Byakugan, Hanabi concentrated fully on her chakra. She felt it pulse through her body. Then, slowly and carefully, she let it transfer out of her system. Hanabi was very cautious and made sure not to let her opponent know what she was up to. If he should figure it out, he would crush her in a matter of seconds. She just needed enough time to let her chakra slip out of her and into his sand, and then in a surprise attack, take over. She only needed to concentrate on the sand wrapped around her. Hanabi didn't have enough chakra to control all of the sand, but it was enough.

She had already seen that he had a lot more chakra than she did, but she was certain her chakra control was better. It was flawless and she knew it, so maybe she had a slim chance.

...

Gaara was enjoying this kill immensely, and she wasn't even dead yet. He practically purred now, very pleased with himself. Her body was incredible and the blood was pulsing through her veins, surprisingly calm, she must have already accepted her fate. It was almost disappointing, and it wasn't what he had been expecting.

...

_**NOW!**_ Hanabi swiftly put her plan into motion. The sand busted away from her body swirling around her violently, like a tornado with her in the eye of the storm.

...

_What the…?!_ Gaara didn't know what had happened; he suddenly had lost control over his sand. Anger overtook his senses and he shook with fury. What had the little wench done?

The swirling sand was suddenly there, around him with her, the girl right in front of him, almost nose to nose. His armor of sand broke away and joined the rest of the strains. They stood there engulfed in the storm of grains, invisible to the outside world.

...

Hanabi could barely breath with him this close, she felt strangely calm, despite his murderous aura. If nothing else at least she had pissed him of.

...

Never in his life had Gaara felt so angry. What did that bitch do? Without thinking he lunged at her, his bare hands at her throat. All he saw was red. A jolt ran through his body as he touched her soft skin.

...

Hanabi looked up at him in panic, he had moved so fast, she hadn't seen him coming. His hold around her neck, painfully tight and she knew he was going to kill her. But then he released her only seconds later, like she had electrified him. And when her silver eyes meet his jade ones, she felt this strange feeling inside her, drawing her closer to him.

...

Gaara had never felt human touch before. His sand had kept everyone away who wanted to harm him. But right now in the middle of this sand storm, there was nothing to protect him. She was so close he could smell her. She smelled sweet, like chocolate, mixed with his sand and her blood. They were only a step apart and her eyes were holding him in place. He was physically stronger than her but right now that didn't matter. She was too close and he couldn't think straight. She smelled like chocolate and she was just too close. He wanted to move away, to kill her; he wanted her to stop looking at him with those eyes that reflected nothing in them but the silver shine of her moon like orbs.

...

All her fears washed away as she saw terror in his own eyes. She didn't know what had happened, she couldn't understand what it was that drew her closer to him. Here she was standing so close to him; she felt his breath. It leaving shivers where it washed over her. It was like she was moved by someone else, she didn't think, all her senses just following an instinct she never knew existed. Her hands tangled themselves into his hair as she raised herself on tiptoes, their eyes still locked. Hanabi only shifted slightly, her soft lips only brushing over his coarse ones…

His hands roughly pulled her closer to him by her slim waist, lifting her off the ground and deeper into the kiss. Licking her lower lip, he bit down hard making her bleed. She let out a muffled moan and gripped his head. The sweet liquid mixed with their lips and caused Gaara to groan in pleasure. When she opened her mouth slightly to let yet another moan escape, Gaara forced his way into the sweet cave. His hand had found its way to her dark hair and took control over her movements, yanking it merciless. Not that he needed to. Hanabi wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to do whatever he craved, following his every movement submissively.

"I win."

He felt her breath grazing his lips as she spoke. She was gazing in his deep eyes, her own darkened with a hazed expression. Slowly he loosened his hold on her, still standing only a heartbeat apart from each other.

She took a trembling step back; her legs still in aftershock from that mind blowing kiss and the sand around them fell to the ground limb. After a few blinks the young woman turned around and fled.

…

Gaara let out a frustrated growl and threw his cup of "calming" tea against the wall. It was not the first thing he had broken today.

"Gaara, what…?" His sister just didn't know when to shut up. He lunged at her, his hand at her throat, now with his full sand armor and a rage inside him he never knew before. Shukaku hadn't even talked to him once since the incident only half a day ago, and his sister just wouldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Gaara!" Kankuro appeared at the door after he heard some crashes from inside the room. Usually he wouldn't dare to check, but Temari was in there.

Annoyed Gaara let the blonde drop. "Get her out of my sight!"

Why? Just why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

And what the hell happened there?

Why did she kiss him? Why did he kiss back?

**Why****!?**

And why had it felt so incredible? And why did he want to see her again? And why didn't he want to kill her?

It was so fucking frustrating!

It wasn't that he didn't have enough experience with woman. In fact Gaara had a LOT of experience with woman. It was just in a... different and more disturbing context.

Firstly, he had never, EVER removed the sand from his body. He did not desire to be touched and he wasn't willing to let anyone, including women touch him. **He** touched **them**. And they obliged. They let him do whatever the fuck he wanted, and maybe they were lucky enough to stay alive. That didn't happen very often tough.

It was simply due to the way he had sex. Since he didn't want to be touched he always took his various women from behind. Touching them all he liked, not caring about pleasuring any of them. They were tools to satisfy his needs, nothing more. Even worse since he didn't remove his sand from any part of his body, it was hell for most of the women, they bled profusely. Of course that only turned him on more and the intensity of feeling through his sand was limited, so most of the women bled to death before he was satisfied. Not that he cared.

Yet now he craved for touch,** her** touch. He had never kissed before, and first he had thought that maybe that was why he was having all these feelings running through him. But something just told him that wasn't it, it was** her**.

He had always hated touch and his sand had always protected him against such, yet now all he wanted was her. He wanted **her **here, right by his side, taking in her sweet scent. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to make her moan out some more. He wanted to make her feel happy and he wanted to pleasure her and he wanted to kiss her soft lips, making her scream out his name. Not in agony but with lust and want. He wanted her to desire him like he desired her.

He wanted her hands on his body, allowing her tender hands to roam over him, and her fingers to comb through his hair. He wanted her to smile at him and he wanted to be the cause of her smiles.

_This __is__ crazy!_ He didn't even know her name and he had been about to kill her not even a day ago. Sure he could find her no problem but then what …

The thought of her eyes looking at him full of fear and terror that once had been so alluring, was now making him want to throw up.

…

"Is everything alright?" Hinata cast her sister a worried glance. She had been behaving weird ever since she went out to buy that polish. Not to mention that Hanabi hadn't brought it with her.

She hadn't been surprised that he sister hadn't returned all too soon from her shopping trip which for her turned out to be quite the luck, since Naruto had come over and cleaning was forgotten. The Hyuga heiress still blushed at the thought. However she had been surprised when Hanabi had locked herself in her room the second she returned, looking rather out of it. She hadn't talked since then either. Something had to be up, and Hinata wanted to know what it was.

"Yes…No…I don't know! Do you remember that story grandma told as, when you asked her how she knew grandpa was the one?" Hanabi asked quietly.

"Sure," Hinata nodded.

"She said that it was the kiss, right? She said it was magical," Hanabi said slowly.

Her older sister furrowed her brows, "I do. Where are you going with this?"

Hanabi sighed and started to spill.

Hinata's eyes widen and she gasped as Hanabi finished, leaving Hinata no knowing where to start with her questions.

"The weird part is that it felt just so…right." Hanabi's voice wavered and she put her head between her hands.

Hinata furrowed her brows "What do you mean 'right'?"

"I don't know…it's just that. Right."

"Hanabi…"

"When you first kissed Naruto how did it feel?"

Hinata protested, "But Hanabi you can't compare that. It…"

"You didn't answer the question, Hinata. How did it feel?"

"I...it…" Hinata really didn't want to answer it, already knowing it was what Hanabi wanted to hear. She didn't have to because her sister already interrupted her.

"See! I had that! With him…This is crazy. What am I supposed to do?" Hanabi stood up abruptly.

"He wanted to kill you, Hanabi!"

"You think I don't know that? I was there! But…I don't know! There is something about him, in his eyes that calls out to me and I…I want to see him again and I want to kiss him again and I…" Hanabi rubbed her forehead furiously, putting her teeth carefully over the spot where he bit her. It had felt unbelievable good, sending waves of pleasure down her body.

"You can't do that! He tried to kill you!" Hinata was starting to really worry about her sister.

"I have to. I need to figure this out..." Hanabi whispered to herself "Hina please I have to. I won; he said he let me live if I win."

"No, Hanabi I absolutely won't let you do this," Hinata grasped her little sister's hand tightly.

The younger one smiled, "I have to. I need to figure this out, please Hina."

The bluenette groaned, "Don't give me that look. You know I'm weak… If you are not back by nightfall, I'll call in the cavalry."

…

It didn't take too long for her to find out where the mysterious red head was. She did belong to one of Konoha's most influential clans. Besides there were only three Suna shinobi in the village and all of them were staying at the Green Hill Hotel.

Standing in front of the hotel room, she had no idea what to do. What if he still wanted to kill her? What if he didn't feel anything at all? What if…

She was standing at the door for what felt like forever, hearing constant crushes and rumbles from inside.

She was such an idiot. Who in their right mind would go looking for the person who tried to kill them?

She would, but she was an idiot after all. She didn't even know his name!

In a sudden wave of confidence she knocked, albeit softly on the door. It wasn't locked or closed correctly and jumped open a little from her knock, someone must have left it open. The inhabitant obviously didn't hear her, but then again there had been a huge noise just around the time she knocked.

"Uhm hello...?" Who was she kidding? Her voice was so low not even she could hear herself.

…

With his head in between his hands Gaara just sat on the damaged couch after his latest outburst where he had destroyed the mirror. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he get her out of his head?

He needed to find her, just see her again and he wanted to know her name and he wanted her to know his.

He fucking tried to kill her! She hated him; there was no way in hell he could go near her. Hell, she probably already told the Hokage. He couldn't just go and kill them all, because of her. If he did, she would look at him like she had the other night. And he didn't want her to look at him like he had wanted her to look at him before. If she looked at him now with fear and terror or disgust or hatred; he didn't know what he would to.

_Fuck all of this!_ He would find her and then just take it from there. He just wanted to see her again; besides, he would be gone by the end of the day. And he'd be damned if Sabaku no Gaara didn't get what he wanted. He always got what he wanted, because he simply took it.

**She** had kissed **him** after all. He wanted her, he needed her and he'd be damned if he didn't have her.

…

Hanabi reluctantly entered the vandalized room. When she found him sitting with his head down on the couch her first instinct was to comfort him but… She was standing in the hotel room of a stranger who tried to kill her, and then made out with without permission.

Maybe she should just apologize. Then she would leave and never see him again, and walk out of here alive.

_This is__ ridiculous__!_ Here** she** felt bad for kissing **him****;** when **he** had tried to kill **her!** How much lower could she sink? How much more pathetic could her own justification of why she was here be? She really should stop lying to herself.

...

Gaara's jaw tightened as he made his resolution. He stood up quickly only to stop dead in his tracks.

**She** was **here**! Standing in his room, looking as desirable and tempting as the first time he had met her. She was just standing inside of the chaos he had caused earlier. Her lips were still bruised from his kiss, the skin around her neck marked by the bruise he gave her and she looked small and frail.

"It's you!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Anything to say? **

**Let me know!**


End file.
